(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sealer for filling a dental root canal, more particularly, it relates to a sealer for filling a dental canal based on gutta percha, or polyisoprene, or a mixture thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The method of root canal filling in dental treatment (Endodontics) is the extirpation of the tooth pulp in the first place and after enlargement and disinfection of the root canal, it is completely sealed with gutta percha points by either lateral condensation or vertical condensation. The object of the method is to intercept the infection by bacteria from an orifice of the root canal and to preserve teeth.
It is difficult, however, to seal completely the inside root canal with the gutta percha points, so a paste of calcium hydroxide or eugenol cement system is stuck to a main gutta percha point as a sealer to accomplish complete sealing of an apex of the root. But, pH and the quality of the paste gives a patient a passing stimulus, so treatment of a lesion of the apex of the root is often retarded.
Furthermore, a perfect seal is only confirmed by X-ray after the root canal filling and in the case of the filling being is imperfect accidentally, it is necessary to remove completely the materials filled in the root canal for refilling.
But, it is impossible to remove the materials completely because the paste of calcium hydroxide and eugenol cement system used has hardened to being infusible. For this reason, it often occurs that a tooth must be extracted.